


A Classic Mistake

by Sariasprincy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, its actually a table but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy
Summary: It was just another business dinner. Just another blow job under the table. And just an honest mistake. MadaSaku. IzuSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Izuna, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 43
Kudos: 206





	A Classic Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/gifts).



> This is just a quick, smutty oneshot, courtesy of the wonderful people on the ItaSaku discord chat. You can blame all of them for the creation of this.
> 
> Gifting this to Moor because I love that woman, and she needs more love and appreciation. <3
> 
> Mind the tags.

**_A Classic Mistake_ ** ****_  
_**_MadaSaku_ ** **_  
_** ******_IzuSaku_**

Raising her glass to her lips, Sakura sipped her wine delicately. She rolled the full-bodied taste around on her tongue as she vaguely listened to the conversation happening beside her. A frown crossed her face when she tuned in to hear it was another topic she couldn't care less about.

In all honesty, Sakura hated these types of gatherings; the business dinners that her husband insisted on organizing. She really didn't mind that they were a part of his job. What she minded was that she seemed required to attend them with him. The men were interesting enough, but most of the wives were stay-at-home mothers who looked after the children. A job that was respectable in and of itself, but had little interest to Sakura who ran the entire Cardiac Department at the city hospital. She had more in common with the waiters than she did with these women.

Hiding her sigh behind her glass, Sakura's eyes automatically fell to Madara where he sat across from her at the large, circular table. Her husband was dressed deliciously in a black-on-black suit and tie. He was already tall, dark and handsome, but the look only emphasized his stunning features. Madara was engaged in conversation with Izuna, his younger brother and business partner, and another man Sakura wasn’t well acquainted with, but her husband seemed to sense her stare for his dark eyes flickered towards her, a questioning but subtle arch to his brow.

She replied with a small roll of her eyes towards the women beside her, causing the corner of his mouth to quirk in amusement. He knew exactly how much she hated these things, but he shot her a look that promised if she behaved, he would reward her deliciously later that evening.

That single stare caused heat to pool low in her stomach and she sipped her wine again when she realized she was biting her lower lip with anticipation. Even after seven years of marriage, Madara never failed to make her come apart at the seams. Just the thought of what he might have in store for her later made her sex suddenly pulse between her legs. 

The sudden spike of arousal made her entire body warm and a sly smile crossed her face. Madara was still watching her and the liquor in her system made her bold enough to flicker her eyes down towards the table before she met his gaze again. She knew he knew what she was implying. It wasn’t the first time Sakura had slipped under the table to pleasure him - hell, it wasn’t even the second time - and a flash of pure lust filled his gaze before the corner of his mouth curled briefly in approval. 

Oh, this dinner had just taken a turn for the better.

As if nothing had happened, Madara’s attention returned to the conversation before him. It took a moment more for Sakura to peel her eyes away from her husband as heat throbbed between her legs. She could already feel the wetness gathering in her panties, but she hid her excitement as she drained the rest of her wine. All she needed was to wait for the perfect moment to slip beneath the table.

As if the gods were on her side, her opportunity arose less than ten minutes later. A busboy across the restaurant accidentally dropped a wine glass on the floor, causing the entire dining room to pause mid-conversation as heads turned abruptly towards the ringing of shatter glass. Without a single person noticing, Sakura slid beneath the table and behind the table cloth, concealing herself. A few moments later, chatter once again filled the room as diners returned to their meals.

When Madara had first told Sakura about the large dinner he had planned to discuss business, she had been slightly annoyed to hear it would be more than the usual couple or two. Now, she was grateful to have nearly twenty bodies around the large table. It made it easier to crawl to where her husband sat without worrying about accidentally bumping anyone.

It was a little dark with the tablecloth so low. The only light that came in was around the legs of the guests and near the hardwood floor, forcing her to navigate through the semi-darkness. It took Sakura a few minutes to silently crawl her way to where Madara sat to ensure she didn’t draw anyone’s attention, but it only added to her arousal. The anticipation of what she was about to do sat heavily in the pit of her stomach and the possibility of getting caught made the space between her legs throb with desperate desire.

When Sakura finally reached Madara, his legs were stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. She touched him just below his pant leg to let him know she was there, her grip tightening slightly when he jerked in start. When he fell still again, she caressed the muscles of his calves over his suit before she gripped him by the ankles and spread his legs until she could settle between them. 

A wicked smirk crossed her lips as she smoothed her palms up his legs and between the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He jerked slightly again at the sensation and her grip tightened briefly before she reached up to palm him through his slacks. Already she could feel the bulge growing there and pride flooded through her at being able to get such a response with so little touch.

Above her, she could hear Madara’s smooth voice as he replied to the client he and Izuna had been speaking with. She didn’t know what they were negotiating but she loved the easy rumble of Madara’s voice. Maybe his tone didn’t give any indication of what she was doing to him, but she knew he wasn’t unaffected judging by the hardness growing beneath her hand.

Taking some pity on him, Sakura stopped her teasing. She popped the button of his pants open and drew the zipper down before she slipped her fingers into his boxers. He was already rock hard and her mouth watered at the musky scent that reached her nose. 

Unable to resist, she blew against his erection, causing his member to twitch and harden further before she flicked her tongue against the head. His hips shifted restlessly as she played with him, her hand pumping him at the base while she licked away the precum that leaked out of the tip. She knew her teasing would earn her a punishment later, but she couldn’t resist playing with him for a few more minutes before she finally took pity on him and took him into her mouth. 

His response was subtle but immediate. His hips shifted as he adjusted in his chair. She knew it was hard for him to just sit there and let her pleasure him without his direction but it was also one of her favorite kinds of foreplay. The power she held over him at that moment was rare and intoxicating, and she swallowed him deeper until her nose brushed the hair at the base of his length and his tip hit the back of her throat. She held herself there for a second and then another before she slowly withdrew, trying to be as silent as possible. 

Beneath her touch, Sakura could feel Madara fighting against the urge to buck his hips up into her, to tangle both hands into her hair and fuck her mouth like he wanted to. He wanted it so bad she could nearly feel his body shaking with the effort to not react. 

Sakura nearly jumped when she felt fingers suddenly slide into her hair, but she relaxed after a moment as he took control. With Madara's guidance, she bobbed her head up and down until his fingers eventually tightened in her hair. He forced his length down her throat before he held her there a moment before warm, stickiness flooded her mouth. She swallowed all of it, her hands tightening on his thighs as she struggled not to choke on the thick load before he finally released his unbreakable grip. 

She pulled back slowly, ensuring nothing would spill on her dress or his pants before she sucked in a much needed breath. She made sure to clean him slowly, a smirk crossing her lips when he twitched. 

Pride filled her. She couldn't remember a time she had made Madara come so fast. He must have been craving her just as much as she did for him if the amount he had spilled was anything to go by. Heat still pulsed between her legs and she wanted nothing more to bury her fingers between her folds but she knew the wait tonight would be worth it. She just needed to be patient. 

After tucking Madara back in, Sakura made her way back to her seat. She waited until the wait staff had finished talking to the women seated beside her before she slipped back into her spot, like nothing had ever happened. 

Across from her, Madara and Izuna were still seated in their chairs. The man they had been discussing business with was no longer there, leaving the brothers alone. She met her husband's gaze before she wiped the corner of her mouth seductively.

Madara only stared back, his piercing eyes utterly unwavering. 

It was then that Sakura realized Izuna was staring at her too. The world's longest second passed as her mind caught up with what her eyes were telling her. The anger and disbelief in Madara’s gaze, Izuna’s incredulous but sated expression. She counted the chairs again before reality hit her like a freight train. It stole her breath and knocked the world out from under her feet.

For it hadn't been her husband she had just blown and given a mindblowing orgasm to. It had been his brother. 

**_end_ **


End file.
